Charla entre hermanos
by Rizzlespain
Summary: Frankie necesita hablar con Jane sobre sus sentimientos. Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles, just borrowing them for fun

Era sólo martes por la noche, pero Jane se sentía como si hubiera estado trabajando una semana entera día y noche. Había llegado a casa hacía media hora, se había preparado un sándwich para cenar, y ahora estaba tirada en el sofá viendo un resumen de las mejores jugadas de los partidos de baseball disputados el fin de semana. Justo cuando su mente empezaba a desconectar del caso en el que estaba trabajando oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Intrigada por quién podría querer hacerle una visita a esas horas se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la entrada de su apartamento.

- Jane, soy Frankie, dijo al oír los pasos de su hermana acercándose al otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al joven Rizzoli.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?, preguntó Jane.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo, respondió con tono serio.

- Me estás asustando, ¿ha pasado algo?

- No, es sólo que hay una cosa que me ronda la cabeza y no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo sin hacer nada al respecto.

- Ok, soy toda oídos, dijo sentándose en el sofá y haciendo un gesto para que su hermano la acompañara.

- Buf, parecía muy sencillo hablar de esto contigo en mi cabeza, pero ahora contigo delante… ¿prometes no enfadarte conmigo?, dijo Frankie nervioso y algo asustado.

- ¿Has conseguido entradas en primera fila para los Red Sox y no vas a llevarme?, preguntó Jane.

- No, no es nada de eso.

- Bueno, entonces prometo no enfadarme.

- Estoy enamorado de alguien del trabajo, dijo sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

- Oh, Frankie, me alegro por ti, comentó Jane con una sonrisa.

- Hay más… es un hombre.

Jane quedó confusa durante un instante por la revelación de su hermano.

- ¿Quieres decir que estás enamorado de un hombre?

- Sí

- ¿Por qué iba a enfadarme contigo? Anda ven aquí, dijo abriendo sus brazos para envolver cálidamente a su hermano. Sabes que te quiero, y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

- ¿Qué va a pensar Ma de todo esto?

- Sabes que su amor es incondicional también. Y estamos en Massachusetts, no creas que te vas a librar de que te agobie con cuándo te vas a casar y a darle nietos. Tampoco descarto que se convierta en la nueva presidenta de PFLAG en unos meses…

- ¿Debería decírselo a él?

- Es Frost, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué crees que es él?, dijo Frankie sorprendido.

- Oh vamos, sois prácticamente siameses. Nonna siempre decía que uno debe arrepentirse de las cosas que hace, no de las que no hizo. No te condenes a no ser feliz por no tener el valor de afrontar tus sentimientos.

- ¿Pero qué dirán en la Comisaría?

- Para empezar, nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Y si se enteran, tú sólo tienes que demostrar tu valía profesional, cosa que ya has hecho, lo que hagas en tu vida privada no es asunto suyo. Si tienen algún inconveniente con eso es su problema.

- Entonces, ¿crees que debería confesar mis sentimientos y que escudarme en lo que pueda decir la gente o la reacción de Ma sería algo cobarde?, preguntó Frankie.

- Sí, eso creo.

- Ok, tengo una última cosa que confesar.

- Como sean las entradas te mato

- No, la verdad es que no estoy enamorado de Frost, ni de ningún hombre, dijo mirando a los ojos a su hermana.

- No entiendo nada, ¿a qué viene todo esto entonces?

- Sólo quería saber lo que realmente piensas cuando tú no eres la protagonista.

- Sigo sin entender nada.

- ¿Por qué no tienes el valor de decirle a Maura que la quieres?

Jane se quedó estupefacta por varios segundos. Cuando por fin pudo hablar de nuevo, no fue para negar que quisiera a su amiga.

- No lo sé

One-shot?


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios para animarme a seguir con esta historia. Como siempre, comentarios/críticas/sugerencias serán bien recibidos.**

Su hermano había conseguido meter el dedo en la llaga, después de que Frankie se marchara Jane necesitaba una ducha para despejar su mente.

¿Por qué no le decía a Maura que la quería? Desde luego no por lo que su madre o el resto de la familia pudieran decir. Sabía que tendría el apoyo de todos, y más aún tratándose de Maura, que era ya parte de la familia. Tampoco por lo que pudieran comentar al respecto en el trabajo. Hacía ya mucho que había demostrado que era una de las mejores detectives de Boston y que tenía más agallas que muchos de sus compañeros. Las cicatrices de sus manos eran un recordatorio constante de la determinación por seguir con su trabajo a pesar de todo, los cotilleos o los comentarios homófobos de tipos como Crowe no iban a mermarla.

Jane ajustó el agua, poniéndola al máximo de temperatura que su piel era capaz de soportar. Ese pequeño dolor le hacía sentir bien, hacía que su mente fuera capaz de concentrarse.

La sensación que le producía la idea de declararse a su mejor amiga era miedo. ¿Miedo de que Maura reaccionara mal y perdiera su amistad? No. Sabía que aunque el sentimiento no fuera recíproco la forense no cambiaría su comportamiento con ella. ¿Miedo de que no le correspondiera? Eso le producía cierto nerviosismo, pero no temor. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, Jane tenía la sospecha, fundada en cientos de situaciones y detalles, que Maura también sentía algo más que amistad por ella.

Jane ajustó de nuevo la temperatura, el agua aún más caliente cayendo sobre su piel enrojecida. ¿A qué temía entonces? A ser feliz. Tener a Maura a su lado como pareja supondría el máximo de felicidad que Jane podía imaginar, pero perderla como tal era un abismo de desdicha del que sabía que no podría recuperarse.

Tras recibir la llamada de Frankie contándole que Jane no se encontraba bien y pidiéndole que le echara un vistazo, Maura fue a casa de la detective. Al no recibir respuesta tras llamar varias veces a la puerta decidió usar la llave de emergencia y entrar. El salón estaba oscuro, la casa en silencio, sin rastro de Jane. Tras entrar en el dormitorio se dio cuenta de que la luz del cuarto de baño se filtraba por debajo de la puerta. Al acercarse oyó que la ducha estaba siendo utilizada. Golpeó la puerta suavemente con los dedos. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a golpearla, esta vez más fuerte. De nuevo sin respuesta. Asustada de que le hubiera pasado algo serio a Jane se decidió a entrar. La estancia estaba llena de vaho, encontró a Jane bajo la ducha, con la mirada perdida y la piel roja.

- Jane, ¿estás bien?

Su amiga seguía sin responder.

- Jane, repitió alzando la voz y alargando el brazo hasta que su mano acarició el hombro de su amiga.

Esto pareció sacar de su trance a la detective.

- ¿Maura?

- ¿Estás bien Jane?, preguntó preocupada la forense.

- ¿Eres real?, la detective parecía estar aturdida.

- Vamos, te ayudo a salir, dijo Maura cerrando el grifo y ofreciendo a Jane un albornoz.


	3. Chapter 3

- Mientras te pones el pijama prepararé una taza de té, dijo Maura saliendo de la habitación.

- Ok, gracias, dijo Jane saliendo de su trance.

Al rato la forense volvió a la habitación con una bandeja y dos tazas de té, tranquilizándose al ver que su amiga ya tenía mejor aspecto.

- Frankie me dijo que no te encontrabas bien, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

- No es nada, estoy bien, mintió Jane.

- Sé que no estás pasando por tu mejor momento, con lo de Casey y perder al bebé, pero mantengo mi palabra de que estaré siempre a tu lado apoyándote, dijo Maura cogiendo la mano libre de Jane.

- Gracias Maur, contestó la detective con la voz quebrada, a punto de llorar. ¿Te importaría quedarte a dormir hoy?

- Claro que no, deja que vaya a por un pijama.

Jane sabía que dormir al lado de Maura en su estado actual podía llegar a ser una tortura, pero esa noche necesitaba el calor de su amiga más que nada en el mundo. La forense era consciente de que el hecho de que su amiga le hubiera pedido que se quedara a pasar la noche indicaba lo mal que lo debía estar pasando. Una vez acabado el té se metieron bajo las sábanas. Sin decir nada Maura atrajo a Jane hacía sí y la rodeó con sus brazos. La detective no puso ninguna resistencia, pues era justo lo que llevaba mucho tiempo anhelando. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Maura podía notar sus latidos sosegados, y junto con las caricias que le daba en la espalda acabó por relajarse hasta dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Jane fue la primera en despertarse, en la misma posición en la que había conciliado el sueño. Por unos instantes se permitió disfrutar del momento, estaba en el lugar deseado, con la persona deseada, en la posición deseada. ¿Era tan cobarde como para renunciar a la posibilidad de despertarse así todos los días? La respuesta, de momento, era sí.

El trabajo fue frenético el resto de la semana, con apenas tiempo para comer, dormir o descansar el fin de semana, pero por fin el lunes tenían todas las pruebas y testimonios para dar el caso por resuelto. Jane estuvo tan enfrascada en su trabajo que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en la conversación con Frankie. En vista del esfuerzo que todo el equipo había hecho Cavannaugh les concedió 3 días libres. Bueno, para ser honestos, les obligó a tomarse ese descanso.

El martes por la mañana el ruido de alguien llamando a su puerta despertó a Jane. Antes de levantarse miró el reloj que tenía en la mesita, marcaba las nueve y cuarto. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido 13 horas seguidas. Al abrir la puerta encontró a Maura vestida, para su asombro, con unos vaqueros, una camisa ancha y unas deportivas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con tu ropa?, preguntó Jane antes de darle los buenos días a su amiga.

- Es la vestimenta más adecuada para lo que vamos a hacer hoy, respondió Maura.

- ¿Vamos, en plural?

- Necesitas salir de Boston y relajarte, así que he alquilado una cabaña en el lago Kinsey. Ve a preparar tu maleta mientras hago el desayuno, ordenó la doctora.

Por la mirada y el tono de Maura, Jane sabía que protestar sólo le haría perder el tiempo.

Tras tres horas de viaje en coche, cada vez por carreteras y caminos menos transitados y gracias al GPS, llegaron a la cabaña. Era una pequeña casita de madera a orillas del lago, rodeada por bosque. Se veía tan rústica como acogedora.

- No hubiera sido mi primera opción, pero era la única cabaña que podían tener preparada con tan poca antelación, se disculpó Maura.

- Seguro que con las tres maletas que has traído tienes todo lo que le pueda faltar, bromeó la detective.

Tras descargar el equipaje entraron en la cabaña. El interior tenía el mismo aspecto rústico. Había una estancia grande, con un sofá, una chimenea, una cama grande rodeada por unas cortinas para darle un poco de intimidad y una pequeña cocina en el otro extremo. Abrieron la puerta de la única habitación, encontrando un cuarto de baño con lo básico.

- Espero que la nevera esté llena de cerveza o acabaré como Jack Torrance, comentó Jane, mientras pensaba en cuánta cerveza necesitaría realmente para poder dormir con Maura.

**Comentarios/críticas/sugerencias siempre bienvenidos**


	4. Chapter 4

Después de comer algo y deshacer las maletas salieron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. La cabaña estaba realmente a orillas del lago, incluso tenía un pequeño muelle de madera con una escalerilla para acceder al agua. Las dos amigas paseaban en silencio, apreciando los sonidos y olores que les brindaba la naturaleza. Maura estaba convencida de que sacar a Jane de Boston le vendría bien para relajarse y empezar a sobrellevar la situación en la que se encontraba. No habían podido hablar de lo que le pasó la semana anterior cuando la encontró aturdida en la ducha, pero tenía la esperanza de que su amiga se abriera durante esos días y así, poder ayudarla con lo que fuera que la estaba preocupando. Le dolía ver a Jane así, la amaba y quería verla feliz, aunque no fuese ella misma la causa de esa dicha.

- Deberíamos volver ya, empieza a refrescar, dijo Maura.

En el rato que les costó llegar a la cabaña la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Jane se ofreció a encender la chimenea mientras Maura se duchaba. En poco tiempo la estancia había adquirido una temperatura agradable. Abrió la nevera en busca de una cerveza, sorprendida de encontrar su marca favorita. ¿Coincidencia? Después de observar que todo lo que contenía el frigorífico entraba en la categoría de comida saludable según Maura, la respuesta debía ser no.

- Maur, ¿por qué no hay hamburguesas ni perritos en la nevera?, preguntó la detective al ver salir del baño a su amiga.

- Ya sabes, _mens sana in corpore sano_, respondió encogiéndose de hombros de forma inocente. Al encargar la compra sabía que Jane protestaría, pero tenía que purificar su mente y su cuerpo.

- Por lo menos hay cerveza, se resignó.

- Si quieres voy preparando la cena mientras te duchas, se ofreció Maura.

Tras la cena se sentaron en el sofá disfrutando del calor de la chimenea y charlando animadamente durante un rato, ambas obviando hablar de lo sucedido la semana anterior.

- Bueno, me voy a ir a la cama ya, estoy muy cansada, dijo Maura.

- Yo me quedo leyendo un rato, respondió Jane.

La verdad es que estaba exhausta, pero no quería que su amiga notara los nervios de compartir con ella la cama.

Tras media hora de cabecear con el libro en la mano se dio por vencida. Echó un par de troncos más al fuego y se dirigió a la cama. Por suerte Maura parecía estar ya profundamente dormida. Se quedó mirándola durante unos largos segundos. Su rostro sereno, bello, podría pasar el resto de su vida contemplándolo. Se metió bajo las sábanas con sumo cuidado, intentando no despertar a la forense.

- Pensaba que te habías quedado dormida en el sofá, dijo Maura sin llegar a abrir los ojos. Abrió los brazos para envolver a Jane en una posición que ya no resultaba desconocida para ninguna de las dos. De nuevo los latidos de su amiga parecían hipnotizarla. Con una valentía que no sabía muy bien de dónde había salido se atrevió a alargar su brazo sobre el firme abdomen de Maura, apoyando la mano en su costado.

A la mañana siguiente Jane se despertó con la luz que entraba a raudales por las ventanas, ligeramente amortiguada por las cortinas. En su rostro había una amplia sonrisa. Despertarse en los brazos de Maura la hacía feliz. La sonrisa dio paso a una mueca de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que su pierna izquierda estaba descansando entre las de su amiga. Sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse rojas. Empezó a moverse lentamente intentando separar su cuerpo del de su amiga.

- Buenos días Jane, dijo Maura.

- Buenos días, pensaba que estabas dormida, respondió sin atreverse a mirarla por miedo de que viera lo ruborizada que estaba.

- Llevo un rato despierta, pero no quería moverme y molestarte. Sé cuánto necesitabas descansar después de las duras semanas que has tenido.

- Gracias Maur, eres un sol.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, echando ya de menos el contacto con el cuerpo de su amiga. Abrió la nevera y se quedó mirándola un rato.

- ¿Cómo voy a prepararnos el desayuno si no hay bacon ni los ingredientes para hacer pancakes? Refunfuñó Jane.

- Un desayuno con yogur y fruta es ideal, respondió Maura ignorando el tono algo exasperado de la detective.

Hacía un día espléndido, el sol brillaba con fuerza y no había ni una sola nube. Decidieron ponerse el bikini y disfrutar del lago. Maura se quedó tomando el sol en el muelle, mientras que Jane se había atrevido a entrar en el agua. Estaba algo fría, pero al rato su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado. Insistió un par de veces a Maura para que la acompañara, pero parecía que la doctora no tenía ninguna intención de mojarse. Al cabo de un rato Jane estaba aburrida de estar sola, nadando de aquí para allá y zambulléndose ocasionalmente.

- ¡Maura!

El grito alarmó a la forense, se incorporó rápidamente y vio que Jane agitaba los brazos pidiendo auxilio. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua, nadando lo más rápido posible hasta alcanzar a Jane. La agarró con fuerza y la puso boca arriba. Sólo cuando Jane empezó a reírse se dio cuenta de que había sido víctima de una broma.

- ¿Cómo puedes bromear con algo tan serio?, dijo algo enfadada.

- Vamos Maur, era la única forma que tenía de que me acompañaras.

La mente ágil de la doctora ya había preparado una venganza.

- Hagamos una carrera, la última en llegar a la cabaña tiene que fregar los platos, propuso Maura.

- Acepto, dijo Jane confiada en ganar.

- A la de tres, ¿preparada?

- ¡Sí!

- Una, dos y… en un gesto rápido y efectivo Maura tiró del nudo de la parte de arriba del bikini de Jane, quedándose con él en la mano – tres.

Jane se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, no pudiéndose creer que su amiga hubiera jugado tan sucio. Maura ya le llevaba unos metros de ventaja, pero dispuesta a ganar como fuera, con ese espíritu competitivo que la caracterizaba, empezó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas, acortando distancia con su contrincante. Maura subió por la escalerilla y se dio la vuelta para observar a Jane. La detective cayó en la cuenta de que le era imposible subir por la escalerilla con una mano y cubrirse con la otra. La forense sonrió satisfecha, lanzando el bikini al agua.

**Comentarios/críticas/sugerencias siempre bienvenidos**


End file.
